Destiny Part 2
by solista
Summary: Johnny comes to terms with having family


Destiny Part 2

Cipriano watched the young gunfighter cross the yard from the hacienda to the corral. Putting his arms across the top rail, the young man watched the horses milling around.

The Segundo would keep his eyes on the young man, he knew who Johnny Madrid was, being around the young man, he did not think the boy had fallen as far as some pistoleros he had known.

The boy was too young to remember his life at Lancer, but Cipriano remembered. He remembered the trip from Matamoros with the patron and his new young wife Maria. He remembered Maria the young beautiful untamed woman as she charmed the men to do her bidding. Though she was young, only eighteen, she could twist any man around her finger, her charm legend, her beauty undeniable.

Johnny did favor his mother, the handsome face still softened by youth, the charm nearly dripping from him and the smile totally Maria.

El medico had just released the young man from bed rest, but still only light duty. The blood loss still evident in the boy's pallor under the sun kissed skin.

Johnny leaned against the corral fence...the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he felt the tingle down his back. Turning he saw the Segundo watching him...hope he got an eye full.

He threw a challenge over his shoulder, "If'n yer gonna stare, ya might as well come and talk it over." He heard the jingle of the large spurs as they made their own music to the boot steps of the large Mexican. His boot kicking the dirt at his feet, Johnny looked up into the face of the Segundo.

"Well?" Johnny said with defiance in his voice. Cipriano's face was solid, nothing showing in his expression, "Respecto for your elders would be welcomed."

The young man said quietly, "Man's gotta earn my respect."

The older man looked down on the younger man, "Why should a man who has lived longer than you, need to earn anything from you...a young man should always respect his elders."

Turning away Johnny snorted, "Listen Old Man..." Johnny was grabbed behind the neck by a strong hand and maneuvered to the barn, "Hey," Johnny yelled out, "what're ya doin'?" All within earshot could hear a string of both Mexican and English curses.

Pushing the boy against a stall rail the Segundo held the boy in place with one hand; the other hand divested the boy of his gun.

"I'll kill you Old Man for laying a hand on me...I don't need..."

"Silencio... you will listen. I was here when you were born.

You were everything to su Padre. You had a place in his heart, when your momma left with you he was deconsolado. He was never the same happy man. So Nino what you will do is show him respect and cuida tu boca chiquillu sucio."

Johnny knew physically he could never take this man, he looked into the dark eyes, here was loyalty, and this man would do anything for Murdoch Lancer. He also saw compassion, hope, caring...did this man care about him?

Pushing against the hand that held him, Johnny's fists came up, defiance in his face and body. Grabbing the front of the boy's shirt Cipriano flung him away to land in a stack of hay just laid out for the horses.

"You defy me still, just as when you were a Niño...after you were shown the error of your ways, you became a good Niño. Do you need a lesson muchacho?"

Johnny sprang up and plowed into the man, his shoulder hit a solid stomach, but the young man was like a dog with a bone, he would not let go... "I've taken on bigger men than you."

Knowing the young man was still not well the Segundo tried to be gentle, but the boy could push. One such miscalculation had the boy falling back. Johnny's arms reached out trying to find something to grab on to and found nothing. Hitting on his back, he felt his head strike a solid object hidden in the hay. Looking up he saw the big man bending over him, fear in his face, but not fear of the gunfighter, but fear that he may have hurt him...he cared? Johnny felt the darkness take him...he cared, was his last coherent thought.

"Lo siento muchacho..." The big man picked up the boy and carried him like a child to the hacienda. He would never have hurt the boy, but sometimes plans went awry.

Maria met him at the door, "Take him upstairs, I will get my things." She watched her primo carry the Niño up to his room; she turned back to the kitchen to retrieve her medical supplies.

Murdoch looked up from his ledger and saw his friend and Segundo with his younger son draped in his arms. "Rising he walked over to the pair, "Cipriano, what happened?"

"Our discussion did not go well, Patron. He fell and his head struck something in the hay." Cipriano explained with regret in his voice and hurt in his eyes.

Putting his hand on his friends arm Murdoch patted it, "I haven't been around the boy long, but I know how he can push."

"Si, Patron. Like un perro with un hueso." Smiling both men ascended the stairs, the boy in question never once stirring.

Murdoch opened the door to his son's bedroom; Cipriano gently laid the boy down on the bed. Removing Johnny's boots and a sheet pulled up around his shoulders, Murdoch pushed a stray lock of hair away from his sons' face, and Murdoch sighed.

Maria bustled into the room, arms filled with her supplies, "Let me Patron." Murdoch moved out of the way, as she began to examine his son.

Stepping back out of the way the worried father stood beside his old friend, arms folded across his chest he asked, "What happened, Cip?"

Head down the Segundo, his own arms crossed in front of his chest, sighed, "I was only reminding the Niño that we are his elders and he needed to show respect...he came at me like a cargar Toro. I pushed he fell. He struck his head on something hidden in the hay. Lo siento Patron, I never meant harm."

Patting the Segundo's' arm Murdoch nodded, "I know first hand how he can be." The two friends watched as Maria finished her exam.

"Our Niño will be bien. His cabeza is muy testarudo. He is already despertarse." As she moved back, the men saw Johnny's brilliant blue eyes open and focusing. He looked at Maria and smiled, "Gracias momacita." Looking at the Segundo he grinned, "I been called many things, guess the only ways ta get through was ta beat me over the head."

Cipriano moved towards the bed, the boy never shifting or lowering his eyes. Still no fear, still open defiance, but there was respect in those blue eyes.

"So Niño we understand one another?" Cipriano looked down at the young man, putting a strong hand under Johnny's chin he tipped it up to him, "I will never intentionally harm you, but you must learn what has never been taught."

Johnny nodded, "Si muy bien. Gracias, for setting me on the straight and narrow path, I always learn fast." He grinned up at the large man, "Next time make sure I ain't got my gun handy."

Removing his hand the Segundo patted the ninos head, "You are not too old a trip to the woodshed may remind you of your place."

Stepping back Cipriano made room for Murdoch, "Son I hope you know Cip would never knowingly hurt you."

Blue eyes locked on blue eyes, Johnny nodded, "Si I know." Head now bowed the young man pulled at a loose thread on the quilt, "I've been acting like a kid, I know better, I know how to control myself." He smiled and looked up at the two men, "Just sometimes it makes me feel in control when I can get the upper hand on another man." Mischief bright in the dark blue eyes a grin on the youthful face.

Murdoch watched as his son's eyes blinked, forcing himself to stay awake, just like he did as a two year old. Putting his hand on Johnny's shoulder he gently patted and said, "We're going to let you rest; Maria will sit with you for a bit until we know you will be alright."

Shifting lower in the bed Johnny nodded, "OK. Just gonna rest my eyes I'll..." and he drifted off to sleep.

The two older men turned and left the room as Maria came in with her basket of mending, "I will watch my Niño."

She took a rocker by the window and sat the basket beside her, the first shirt she pulled out was Johnny's, always losing buttons. She hummed as she sewed, glancing at the young man in the bed.

He was home where he belonged, and he would stay if she had anything to say about it.

Scott Lancer returned the next day from his errand for his father. Handing the reins of his horse to the ranch hand, Scott walked through the patio doors removing his soft leather gloves. Taking his hat off and putting it on his father's desk, Scott removed the papers from his coat pocket and placed the packet there as well. Looking around he thought to himself, 'Where is everyone?'

Walking over to the entrance to the kitchen, he peeked in, no

one there. Hearing a noise from upstairs, he climbed the steps two at a time. The bumping sounds were coming from his younger brother's room.

Pushing open the door after a quick knock, he saw his brother buttoning his shirt. Looking up Johnny smiled, his whole face lit up at the sight of his older brother, "Scott. Back already? Hey I was just gonna go off for a ride."

Scott stood and leaned against the door jam, crossing his ankles, he then crossed his arms against his chest. "And why are you still in bed at this time of day little brother? Seems to me if you were not sick, injured or relegated to bed from some mishap you would have been up earlier."

Grinning up at his brother Johnny hunched his shoulders, "Just a late night brother. Murdoch said I could sleep in."

Scott not believing it for a minute, "Our father, Murdoch Lancer, allowed you to go out last night to all hours and then allowed you to sleep in this morning. Somewhere I think is a little white lie, little brother."

Still sporting his, 'I'm innocent' grin Johnny finished dressing and began buckling his gun rig around his slim hips, "Well brother, he did tell me ta sleep in today."

Nodding Scott looked at his wayward brother," But you were not to go off riding the wilds of Lancer, right?"

"Welllll it's like this..." Before the younger man could say another word, Maria in all her Mexican momma glory came in the door with an armload of laundry, "Aye yi yi, muchacho, su Padre will take a switch to you." As she put the laundry away she continued speaking, "You Niño know your papa said you will not leave the house today, you are to rest, you are to..."

Johnny gently put both hands on the smaller woman's shoulders and smiled his 'you know you love me' smile, "Momacita, I will go to the barn and see my caballo. What harm can that be?" He kissed both her cheeks, turned away before she could swat at his well-defined rear in the tight charro pants and tossed back to her as he left the room, "I'll be back in the hacienda before lunch."

Johnny stopped quickly as he ran into a barrier, looking up he found it was his unmovable older brother. "Coming Scott." He smiled. Scott stood taller and looked down on his brother, "I think I will walk out to the barn with you to see your caballo. Then we, as in you and me, will return to the great room and..."

Looking down at his feet then back up at his older brother Johnny grinned, "OK sure big brother, but can ya do sumpin' for me?" The Texas twang getting thicker Scott knew his little brother was up to something. "And what would I be doing for you?"

"While I go visit my horse could you ask Maria for a snack, I'm kinda hungry, didn't get much breakfast." Eyeing his brother Scott still wasn't sure about letting him anywhere near the barn without an escort. Putting a hand on his younger brothers' shoulder Scott looked directly into the younger mans eyes, "If you so much as saddle your horse and ride out I will find you and hogtie you to this bed, understand little brother?"

Pouting just a little Johnny looked right back, "I promise I will not saddle my horse." Scott nodded, "Alright then go see your horse, and I'll have something for you to eat."

Turning Johnny said over his shoulder, "See ya big brother, and thanks."

Scott shook his head, had he ever been that young. Making his way downstairs he greeted Maria, "Maria could you fix Johnny and me a couple of sandwiches, I think I'm as hungry as my brother."

"Si Senor Scott, your brother has a big apetito. How he could be so hungry after his muy grande desayuno."

"Wait, Maria did you just say Johnny had a big breakfast?"

"Si, only an hour ago." She stood looking after the fast departing young man, shaking her head she knew his younger brother had just gotten the best of him.

Scott caught the flash of his younger brother riding the green broke black stallion. Grinning back at his older brother Johnny shouted back "Ain't my horse or my saddle."

Scott hit the center of his forehead with the flat of his hand. Cipriano came around the side of the hacienda. "Senor Scott, he has ser mas listo que, ah outwitted you?"

"Si Cipriano he has. He is very literal when he wants to be." Looking at the Segundo Scott quietly asked him, "How is he really?"

Smiling the friend of his father looked at the spot that was the youngest Lancer, "He is young, he is stronger than he looks and sad as it is, he knows what his body can do. He will be fine." Cipriano walked away from the elder Lancer son who threw up his hands and walked back into the hacienda, to wait until his younger, so much in trouble, little brother returned. Smiling, it was good to be the older wiser brother who would have to teach his younger unwise brother just what was what.

Johnny tied the black stallion in front of the sheriff's office in Green River. His step up to the boardwalk was slow, but anyone watching would see only slow fluid movement, when really Johnny was hurting, nothing he couldn't handle, but hurting. They couldn't see you hurt or weak. He had learned that lesson early in his life.

Pushing open the door, he didn't find his friend Val Crawford. Backing out he closed the door and started walking to the Cantina. It was close enough to lunch his amigo may be enjoying tortillas served by some sweet senorita.

Tipping his hat to two women as they moved past him, he gave them the smile that said 'really appreciate beautiful ladies.' They both nodded and talked behind their hands as he went past.

Looking through the window of Rosita's Cantina Johnny saw the Green River Sheriff. He smiled to himself as he watched the sheriff's face turn red and lower his head at something the young senorita said as she put a plate of beans and tortillas down in front of the scruffy looking sheriff.

Val looked up going to ask the young senorita to join him for lunch, his eyes squinting and his mouth turned down as he looked up into the face of one John Madrid Lancer who was grinning like a dang tomcat ready to pounce on a mouse.

"What cha doin' here boy, thought cha was laid up in yer bed back ta Lancer."

Pulling out a chair the younger man planted his tired butt in it and looked at his friend.

Val saw the pinched look around Johnny's eyes and mouth. "Ah boy what ya done look at ya, plumb wore out aint' ya?"

Rubbing a hand down his face Johnny just said, "Yeah." Watching the young man for a minute Val went back his lunch, "You jess sit there quiet like till I finish my lunch, then we'll go back ta my office."

Johnny nodded at his friend; Val knew the boy was hurting when he didn't get a rise out of the ex-gunfighter.

"Val, how am I suppose ta act when I don't understand?" Chewing his tortilla the sheriff looked at the boy in front of him. Johnny Madrid who faced men in the street who waged range wars, who always had complete control, looked like a lost kid.

Setting his napkin down the sheriff stood and looked down at Johnny, "Come on desperado let's get ta my office." Standing to join Val Johnny turned and walked to the door, before exiting he glanced outside, all looked clear. Would he ever just walk out of a door without looking, would he walk down the street without people making a path for him out of fear or loathing? He was tired, not just in body but in mind. How could he learn to be a rancher's son and a little brother? Did he want to, or was it too late for him?

Back in the sheriff's office, Val put a pot of coffee on, watched as his amigo took a chair in front of his desk. The boy had that taken' off look to him.

Johnny looked up at his friend; they had known each other a few years traveling the road sometimes working together. Pulled each other's hides out of the fire, dug bullets out of their ornery selves and still ended up amigos.

It was always his say when he left, only his choice, his decision...running a hand down his face the young Lancer sighed.

Putting a cup of coffee in front of Johnny, Val took his own seat and waited.

"Val..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm..."

"Conflicted." Val provided. Johnny nodded. Val knew what the problem was. He'd never answered to no one, decided his own path, and never had to care about anyone.

"Well boy, ya wanna leave?"

"Val, they got under my skin. It makes me sick ta think a leavin' I got sumpin' I'd always wanted as a kid. When I picked up the gun, family had no place in my life. Hell I was told no one wanted me. My "Father" didn't want me, I was holdn' Momma back cause I was mixed, I made my own life, one that didn't need anyone." Looking up he grinned, "'cept when I pulled you outta that little fracas you was in over Texas way."

" Ya got some thinkn' ta do amigo. Gotta look at both sides. I can't tell what ta do, only what I feel ya need ta do." Johnny stood and walked to the door behind which were the two cells; he'd been there before, been in other cells before, been in prison before. Didn't much care for any of them; how long before he made a mistake and became wanted, how long before his edge left him and a bullet found it's mark, who would cry over his grave.

Val knew the minute his friend made his decision. "Well boy looks ta me you made up yer mind."

Smiling Johnny looked at the lawman, "Yeah guess I did at that."

Val also noted that the boy was dead tired, "Why not go lay down back there and rest up 'fore ya head home."

Johnny scrunched up his face, "Dios I hate small rooms. Just give me a minute." The sheriff smiled as the young man made his way to the cell and opened the metal barred door. "You get on back there I'll tend yer horse."

Before Val walked to the back to check on the boy he heard steady breathing, 'tuckered out' Val thought. He stepped in the cell and pulled a blanket up around the shoulders of the sleeping man. Turned and walked out closing the connecting door. The boy had made the right decision now if fate would let him live it.

Scott Lancer rode into Green River; he had a feeling his wayward little brother would be here. Pulling up to the Sheriff's office, he dismounted and tied off his horse. He had not seen the green broke stallion anywhere, but still... He mounted the boardwalk and went to the office door, opening it he saw the sheriff of Green River sitting behind his desk, arms across his stomach head bowed, snores coming from the rumpled lawman.

Seeing the connecting door to the cells opening slowly he spied his dark haired brother, Johnny put a finger to his lips.

Scott folded his arms across his chest, and watched. Johnny may be a gunfighter of the highest caliber, but he was still a kid.

Slowly the young man picked up the metal washbasin and a metal spoon, coming up behind the sleeping man Johnny raised the basin and the spoon and commenced to beating the two metal objects together. A resounding racket ensued and Val found himself sprawled on the floor beside his desk.

"God Almighty, boy I otta lock ya up and throw away the key. And you Mister Boston, college ed-u-ka-ted, otta put ya there as well."

Scott held up his hands, "I didn't do anything Sheriff."

"Xactly, you let him do it, thought you were the older wiser brother." Val glared at the older Lancer son. Johnny nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Well Val mi Amigo, 'bout time for me ta head on home. Thanks for the hospitality. By the way, yer mattresses are lumpy."

Growling at the departing back end of the Lancer brothers, "Then that'll teach ya not to get throwed into my jail boy."

Stepping out onto the boardwalk the brothers stopped and tipped their hats to two young ladies as they walked by. Sisters if Scott remembered correctly. The older looking of the two ladies stopped and looked up into Scotts face, "Scott Lancer, and how you are today?" Looking down at the twinkling blue eyes and the coy smile on her perfect lips, Scott took in the woman, dark brown hair in one of those intricate hair designs, clear porcelain skin and intriguing blue eyes, more silver grey than blue.

"Ms. Prescott, I am doing fine, and yourself?"

"Why just fine myself, and your family?"

"We are all just fine. Have you met my brother Johnny?" Scott pulled his younger brother by the arm to stand beside him. Johnny smiled his most innocent little brother smile, which made the older woman blush and smile back, "Haven't had the pleasure, I'm sure."

"Ms. Emma Prescott my brother Johnny. Johnny Ms. Emma Prescott."

Johnny tipped his hat again, "Ma'am"

Emma Prescott pulled the younger woman to her side, "This is my younger sister Priss or Pricilla." Johnny hadn't noticed the quiet girl; she seemed to be his age 17-18. Her brown hair, with some red highlights, fell behind her in a tight single braid. Her eyes were bluer, darker like Johnny's. Her skin had a light sun kissed tan, which accented her eyes. "Ms." The girl kept her face turned to Johnny, "Mr. Lancer."

Johnny's' smile lit up his face as he looked directly at the younger woman, "Please, Johnny, Mr. Lancer's my Old Man."

She smiled back, "Of course." They didn't notice that Scott and Emma had walked away from their younger siblings.

"So Ms. Pricilla..."

"Oh please, I hate that name, and I hate Priss, call me Cilla."

"That I can do Cilla." They stood silent for a minute, Johnny took off his hat and twirled it around in his hands, "Cilla, do you ride?"

"I love to ride."

"You don't use one 'o them sissy side saddle things do ya?"

"Oh no, not on your life. I ride like an old cowhand, much to my mother's dismay. I leave the fancy saddle to my sister."

Looking up at his brother, who was in deep conversation with the older Prescott girl Johnny looked back at Cilla. "Tomorrow is Sunday. Would ya like ta ride over Lancer?"

"I'd love to. I'll have to ask my father's permission, and Emma would have to come."

Bowing his head, "Well I guess he may say no then."

She put a small hand on his sleeve, "What do you mean Johnny?"

"Well me bein' who I am or was, he most likely wouldn't want ya anywhere near me." Putting a finger under his chin, she gently brought his head up, "I know who you are or were. My Daddy blusters and rants, but his bark is worse than his bite."

Grinning Johnny took her hand in his, "Barkin' or bitein' ain't what I'm afraid of, it's that sawed off shotgun most Daddy's have when it comes to me."

"Johnny, I've been to school back East, just got back in fact. I am a graduate of Ms. Mannerly School for Ladies. All that and I am still a rancher's daughter, raised by my Daddy to fight for what I want. I may live in my Daddy's house, but I am my own woman."

Smiling like a lovesick kid Johnny put his hand under her elbow and walked her over to her sister. "Ms. Emma, Cilla ah Priscilla, has agreed to go riding over Lancer on Sunday. We'd like you and Scott to join us."

The older woman looked at the ex-gunfighter, her father would have a fit, but if it put her closer to Scott Lancer than she would use what she could to get the rancher more interested in her.

"I don't know Daddy can be a hard head when it comes to his daughters. Let me work on him. But Scott if we do come on Sunday, could we take a carriage and make a picnic of the day?"

Scott could think of how a picnic would work to his advantage, "I think we could arrange that."

Emma took hold of her sister's hand. "We'd better go and meet Daddy. I'll send word if we can convince Daddy we would be totally safe."

The brothers watched as the sisters walked off arm in arm, Scott clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, "Johnny my brother, I think we have a date for Sunday." Johnny put his hat on his head, and followed behind his brother. It could be a cold day in hell if that fine upstanding rancher would allow his daughter to be associated with a gunfighter, even an ex-gunfighter, even if he was the son of one of the biggest ranches in California.

Hurrying up to walk beside his brother, Johnny didn't hold out much hope that the fair Cilla would be riding anywhere with him.

Collecting his horse from the stable where Val had put him earlier, the brother's Lancer headed for home. Scott with thoughts of the fair and beautiful Emma Prescott crowding his head had him smiling to himself.

Johnny had no special thoughts, it would never happen, so no reason to get his hopes up, he didn't do disappointment very well.

The Lancer household was in disarray, the Prescott girls would be over in the afternoon for the planned picnic. Mr. and Mrs. Prescott would spend the afternoon with Murdoch Lancer and Teresa, and stay for lunch.

Johnny still walked around in a daze; he Johnny Madrid Lancer was going riding with a decent, innocent young woman. It would be a first and he was worried. What did one talk about, would he have enough manners not to make a fool of himself. He looked to his brother; Scott was all smarted-up fancy shirt and jacket, Dios even a tie. Not that Johnny looked like a saddle tramp, his white shirt with fancy stitching, his black bolero jacket with its silver trim and his black charro pants with stitching down each leg, gave him a look of a young Spanish Don.

The Lancer household turned out as the Prescott carriage pulled into the yard. Riding behind was Cilla on a chestnut horse with black mane and tail. Her small Stetson sat primly on her head and her split riding skirt was short enough to show the tops of her riding boots.

Cilla swung her leg over the back of her horse and loosening her, other booted foot jumped down. Johnny came up beside her and took the reins. She smiled up at him then lowered her head. Scott helped Emma and Mrs. Prescott from the carriage.

Mr. Prescott came around the horses and shook hands with the Lancer patriarch. "Murdoch, well I suppose we should let these young people get on with their picnic." The rancher turned back to the two young couples, "I expect you to both be gentlemen." He made an effort to stare at Johnny the longest, "And you both to be ladies." He fixed his daughters with a stern look. Turning back he had dismissed the two couples, taking his wife's elbow he followed Murdoch into the hacienda.

Scott helped Emma into the Lancer carriage, and then crawled in beside her. He waited for his brother to help the younger Prescott sister to mount, and watched as his brother swung up onto his horse. Smiling he flicked the reins and the carriage was pulled smartly by the matched black horses.

Johnny fell in beside Cilla, both young people laughing as Johnny's horse began pulling at the reins, then Cillas' matching the action. Passing the Lancer arch the younger couple let the horses have their heads and took off at a gallop.

The younger people rushed headlong to the top of the ridge, pulling their horses to face down they saw their siblings making their way to the designated site for the picnic. It had big trees, which shaded the area, and a cool spring fed pool.

Dismounting Johnny turned back to help the young woman. She held onto his biceps as he lifted her from the horse. They stood toe to toe for a few seconds, and then he turned away,

"Lancer, so what do ya think?" He waved his arm out to encompass the valley.

"Oh Johnny it's beautiful. Daddy's spread is only about 50,000 acres, nothing like this though." Sitting down he crossed his legs Indian style. Cilla joined him brushing her shoulder against his. They talked about horses, and cattle, school, they enjoyed each other's company and was sadden when it was time to join their siblings in the picnic.

Walking her to her horse, Johnny turned her around to face him, "You know I don't really know how to act around a 'good girl' sorry ta say I don't have my brother's fine manners I..."

Cilla put a finger to his lips, they were soft under her fingers, "Shhh Johnny you are doing fine." She moved closer and put her arms around his neck leaning into the kiss she felt him tense up, stepping back she saw him blush, "Johnny Lancer, I know you've been kissed before."

Smiling at the young woman Johnny looked at her, "Oh I have and often enough, but never by a good girl." He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin, "You are a good girl aren't ya Ms. Cilla Prescott?" She grinned at him, "I'm as good as you need me to be Mr. John Lancer." Letting his hand drop he turned her around to face her horse, "Your Daddy's a trustin' me ta be a gentleman, so let's go eat, I'm hungry."

Laughing at him, she put her booted foot into the stirrup; his hands circled her waist as he lifted her into the saddle.

They laughed most of the way down the ridge; pulling their horses to a walk, they approached the site. Scott and Emma were nowhere to be found...dismounting Cilla prepared the blanket, as Johnny cared for the horses.

Walking over to the carriage Johnny lifted the overly heavy basket down. Maria and Teresa must have put half the kitchen pantry in here. As Cilla unpacked the china and food Johnny sauntered to the edge of the pool, pulling on a rope, he lifted a bottle of wine from the cool depths.

Cilla held up two wine glasses and Johnny held up the wine bottle, smiling he knelt down beside her and pulled the cork as he settled in. Pouring each a glass they sat back to wait for the older siblings.

Johnny lay on his side, leaning on his elbow. Cilla stretched out her legs sitting close to him leaning back on her elbows. He tugged at the long braid she wore down her back, her hair was soft to the touch, and he could smell roses on her skin as she leaned closer.

Hearing footsteps the couple sat up, Scott and Emma came around the carriage. Johnny grinned, "'bout time, we're starved."

"We can't have that. Let's see what we have here." Sitting on the blanket Scott picked up the wine bottle and a glass, pouring a glass he sat the bottle back in its holder and took a full gulp. Cilla and Johnny looked at each other as they piled plates high with food; Emma sat and unfolded a napkin to place on her lap. Scott and Emma hardly looked at each other and barely spoke.

Johnny noticed Scott was displaying impeccable manners to Emma, but hardly someone trying to impress them on a first date.

After eating almost in silence Emma said she would pack up the basket, it was getting late. Cilla stood and put a hand down to Johnny, "Walk with me to burn off some of this food." Grabbing her hand Johnny jumped up. Scott stood and said he would get the horses hitched.

Away from the older couple, Cilla wrapped her hands around her arms, "I thought I'd freeze to death."

Johnny smiled, "Yeah guess they didn't hit it off too good." Taking one of her hands Johnny held it in his. They walked under a tree with drooping branches almost touching the ground.

Cilla turned to Johnny and put her arms around his neck, he leaned into her and they both enjoyed the shared kiss. Turning in his arms, she looked out over the pool, his arms wrapping around her drawing her close. Her voice soft as she spoke, "Johnny, I know we just met, but I feel like I've known you forever."

His chin resting on the top of her head he smiled, "I feel the same way. How can that be, we're from two different worlds. I ain't no gentleman and you're a lady, educated, a 'good girl'. I'm just an ex-gunfighter."

She slapped at his arms, then grabbed on with her hands, "Johnny Lancer, you stop that. You are just as good as anyone else is. Why you have done something, I don't know if I could. You changed your life around. Oh it'll take time for people to see the real you, but with the love of a good woman..."

Johnny spun her around, "What did you say?"

"That it would..."

"No no later..."

She grinned and looked at him, "Oh the love of a good woman."

"Yeah that's it. Do you...Love me?"

Taking her hands and laying them on both sides of his face, she kissed him, "Love you Johnny Lancer, more than anything else in this world." He held her close, feeling her against him he grabbed her braid and gently yanked on it. "Ms. Prescott we need to head back. See if the blizzard has thawed any."

Laughing Cilla grabbed his hand and pulled him along, "If not, I know how to heat things up." He laughed and together they ran back to the picnic site. Pulling up short they looked at their older siblings. At least they were sitting together in the carriage.

Helping her mount Johnny patted her knee and smiled. She watched as he swung up on his horse. The two couples headed back to the hacienda. One set hot as a summer night, the other cold as the mountain tops in winter.

Mr. and Mrs. Prescott loaded up in heir carriage and began the trip home. Ms. Emma sat in the back with arms folded over her chest, an undignified pout on her lips. Cilla stood up in her stirrups and waved back at the Lancers one special Lancer received a kiss delivered by way of a kiss to her palm and throwing it his way.

Johnny playfully acted as if he caught the kiss and tucked it into his pocket. Murdoch smiled and draped his arm over his younger son's shoulders. Johnny may be grown up in many things, but he was still a young man about to confront his first love. What of his older son, things obviously did not work out for Scott. Being a father was about to get interesting.

That evening Murdoch walked out to the corral, Cipriano soon joined him. They stood quietly for a time just listening to the evening descending. The sounds of cattle, and horses of men preparing for their dinner all was calming to the rancher.

"The patron is troubled?"

"Oh no Cip, just realizing I am a father and my youngest is about to fall in love."

Cipriano smiled, "Si Juanito, como se dice, has finally found his place here?"

"I think so Cip, he has accepted he belongs here, and he is learning that we all love him. He has a brother, and a sister and he is Lancer." Going quiet Murdoch turned to his friend, "But he has just learned these things, it's too much to add a first love into the mix."

"The muchacho has some growing to do Patron in the ways of familia. And he is yet too young to marry without his padre's permiso. You still have time to be a father mi amigo." Turning back the two friends listened to the sounds of Lancer, relishing the life around them.

Dinner around the Lancer table was quiet; Teresa tried to find out how the picnic went. Scott just said, it had been a fine day, and the food was very good. Giving compliments to Maria and Teresa.

Johnny told how Cilla could ride as good as he, how she loved Lancer, and thought he would like to know her better.

Murdoch put down his wine glass and looked over at his younger son, "I hope you aren't getting too serious."

Johnny just laughed, "Dios Murdoch we just met. Can a person fall in love that fast?"

"Well son, it only took as long as a dance for me to fall in love with your mother."

Smirking Johnny folded his napkin and laid it beside his plate, "Yeah that worked out real good."

Looking at his son Murdoch's face softened, "We were happy Johnny, I don't know why she did what she did, but the love I had for her was real and I would not trade that memory for anything."

Standing Johnny bowed his head then looked down at his father,

"Yeah, too bad she didn't return that love. Lo siento papa, she should have loved you the same." Turning he walked out the door.

Putting a hand on Scott's arm as the elder son started to stand, "Let him go, let him work it out."

Scott had seen his father's face become sad. True love was hard to find. It seems his father had found that love a second time, but was not returned. What was it with women?

Teresa had heard the stories about Maria Lancer and Murdoch from her father and their friend and housekeeper, Maria. Would she ever find true love, was it out there. Her father and mother it would seem never had that. Was Lancer men cursed, was she cursed because she lived at Lancer. The mood at the Lancer table was of sadness and lost love.

Johnny shifted on the bale of hay to make room for his brother. They sat in companionable silence, then Johnny sighed, "I didn't mean for Murdoch ta... you know ta... remember bad times. My momma was not the woman he though she was."

Bumping his shoulder against his younger brother's shoulder Scott leaned over to him, "They must have loved each other if only for a short time, they had you."

"Yeah, look how that turned out."

"You are not too bad for a little brother; your manners could be improved upon..."

Johnny bumped his older brothers' shoulder nearly pushing him off the bale.

"So big brother, what did you think of Ms. Emma Prescott?" Blue eyes shining with devilment from under too long black hair Johnny grinned at his brother.

" Well little brother, she may be from a nice family, may have education and good manners, but Ms. Emma Prescott is an adventuress, a gold digger a woman looking only for marrying rich and with social standing. Not someone I want to be attached to for the rest of my life."

"What did you think of Cilla?" Johnny quietly asked.

Looking across to his brother Scott, ruffled his little brothers hair,

"It's not so much what I think, it's what you think." In a softer tone Scott said, "She seems to be very taken with you. If she loves you as much as you seem to love her, then how can I be anything but overjoyed that you have found your soul mate?"

Standing, Johnny moved over to the stall where his horse was munching on oats. He stood watching the animal enjoy his dinner. "I know one thing her Daddy ain't gonna like it. No self respectin' father would welcome me into tha family circle."

"Why do you do that little brother? You are just as good if not better than most of these so called respectable sons of ranchers."

Moving to stand beside his brother Scott smiled, "Besides which, little brother, you have at least three years before your age of majority."

Stepping away from Scott, Johnny looked at him, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that until you reach the age of twenty one Murdoch has the say if you marry."

"Yer jus makin' that up, right?"

"No I am not making that up, little brother. So you have three years to work on her father." Scott turned and left the barn, leaving a much-confused brother.

Johnny sat down heavily on the bale of hay, 'No way Murdoch will call the tune on who or when he gets married' 'Whoa he just said married.' He did love Cilla, but he was too young... Johnny laughed. Young, hell he hadn't been young since he was... since he was. Johnny became quiet, pulled himself in. He couldn't remember the time he was just a child. He had to dispose of old ghosts from his past, before he could start a new life with someone he loved.

Hanging his head down, Johnny felt that he was not in control of his destiny. He felt like he wasn't in control of anything. To feel so happy why did he feel like mierda?

Johnny opened the door to the kitchen, no one was there. He picked up a platter of cookies and walked over to the table. Turning he got a glass and opened the door to the cold box and pulled out a pitcher of milk. Taking both back to the table he sat and poured the glass full of milk. Putting the pitcher on the table his hand passed over the platter of cookies and he grabbed one.

Maria watched the boy from the back stairs, so like Maria Lancer and so like his Papa. She remembered the day he was born, his first tooth, his first step. She remembered the day they woke to find Maria Lancer gone and the Niño with her. It was a dark day, a sad day, the life gone out of the Patron and Lancer itself.

Stepping into the kitchen, she chided the young man, "You will spoil your dinner Niño." Picking up the cookie platter Johnny grabbed a few more.

"Ah Mama'cita you know nothing spoils my dinner. Por favor..."

"No Juanito, finish your milk then leave my kitchen." She smiled as she saw the pout form on the young mans lips.

Johnny gulped the last of his milk then pushed back his chair. Coming up behind Maria as she stood at the sink he reached around her and put the empty glass in the water. Encircling his arms around her, he gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek, "Gracis mi corizon." Releasing his hold on her, he stepped away, head bowed.

Turning Maria put her hand under his chin and raised his face to her, she smiled and handed him three more cookies, then swatted at him as he turned, a smile on his face. Shaking her head as he quickly left the room she wondered how it would have been if his mother had left him here at Lancer. Throwing up her hands, she turned back to the sink she would probably never get a moments rest. However, she would have loved every minute of it.

Johnny left the kitchen with his prize, entering the great room he saw his father and brother. With his easy walk and singing spurs, he came to stand beside his father's desk. Grinning he bumped Scott's shoulder and showed him his bounty. Scotts mouth fell open, "How did you get those, Maria whacked my fingers with that spoon of hers." Murdoch's mouth almost drooled he was hungry. Johnny gave up a cookie to his father then presented one to his older brother. Grinning still, he turned and walked out of the room.

Teresa O'Brien was sitting at the kitchen table, turning page after page of her womens magazine. She did not hear the door open or the cat like footsteps of her surrogate brother, Johnny. He stood behind her and watched for a minute, women's dresses, hats and doodads. He shook his head, she looked just fine in her jeans, he liked to see a woman's assets, and his' sisters 'were just beginning to blossom.

The girl nearly jumped from her chair as he put a finger on one of the pages. "This one. Not too old woman not too revealing, yeah this one."

Teresa looked up and around to her 'brother', "What do you know about it John Lancer?"

He grinned as he passed her, "I been around querida." She just looked after him; her 'brother' was an enigma, part gunfighter, rancher, and still part kid. He could tease, laugh, and be considerate; she frowned, he could and had killed. Smiling she looked at the dress he had picked out, he was right it would suit her, after all she would soon be seventeen time to retire the short skirts and become more of an adult. Now to convince Murdoch that she was older now and needed a woman's clothes.

Dinner that night was relaxing, and informative. Scott learned a little bit more about his tight lipped younger brother. Ladies fashions were not one he would have thought his gunfighter brother would know about.

"So little brother, just how do you know about what a woman wants?"

Johnny smiled, head bowed, he looked at his brother through a fringe of dark hair. "Well Scott you know I ain't been a kid fer a long time, and I lived with my Momma and her friends, so my schoolin' weren't quite like yers." Glancing up at his father, he saw confusion and sadness.

"Oh don't get me wrong, those same friends taught me some readin' and writin' and manners. Those same friends taught me..."

With a throat clearing from his father, Johnny stopped and grinned at Teresa who was hanging on his every word, "Well they taught me what a woman wants...in fashion."

"Please Murdoch, I will be seventeen in another month, it's time I dressed like a woman, short skirts are for a young girl."

The Lancer patriarch looked at the longing eyes of his ward. She was growing up, Johnny had seen it, why hadn't he? Scott just nodded; Lord was he the only one. Maybe he wasn't ready for her to grow up. He had his hands full with two sons, now a young woman and all that entailed. Men wanting to court her, she could be married soon she could...

"Darling I think that's a good reason as any to buy a new wardrobe. You will let Maria help you?"

Teresa smiled, "Yes of course..."

Scott wiped his lips and placed his napkin by his plate as he stood he grinned, merriment in his eyes, "Maybe Johnny could help her?"

Johnny threw a biscuit at his older brother, "I'll show you what I'd like ta help you with, brother." Leaving his chair Johnny hurried out after his brother, turning around he continued walking backwards, "My I be excused?"

Murdoch waved him off, with a smile on his face.

Grinning Johnny turned back and continued after his brother.

Teresa got up from her chair and threw her arms around her guardian, "Thank you."

He put a hand on her arms, "Your Daddy would be so proud of you. You are becoming a beautiful woman. I will miss those braided pigtails you used to wear, and the scraped knees and elbows."

"I will always be Daddies little girl." She stood up and began clearing the table. Murdoch watched as she left the room.

Speaking more to himself than anyone else, "You will always be our little girl, but will be the woman your Daddy always knew you would be."

Sighing he stood and moved to the veranda, he could hear the laughter of his younger son and the voice of his elder son admonishing his brother. Life was good at Lancer.

Johnny leaned against the fence; he gazed at the hacienda where lights glowed. Inside he knew his father and brother were discussing something in the newspaper, each with a glass of some imported sweet liquor. Teresa would be sitting with a basket of sewing, smiling, he knew there were at least two shirts of his in there.

He could hear the men in the bunkhouse winding down from a hard day on the ranch. He got along pretty much with all of them, his past life as a gunfighter pushed behind their acceptance as the patron's younger son. He knew they accepted himself and his older brother. Both Lancer sons worked just as hard, got just as dirty and got their fair shares of bruises and scrapes.

He saw Cipriano meet Maria at the kitchen door. The big Mexican always checked in with his prima. Familia that is what this was all about. It was still too new to him, the fussing, the worrying, and the needing.

He would protect these people, this land known as Lancer with his very life if he had to. They would never ask it of him, but he would gladly die for his family.

Pushing off from the fence he walked across the yard, Teresa was laughing at something Scott or Murdoch said. She would have men vying for her. He grinned to himself, he was her 'brother' and he would make sure no one stepped over the line. The lines he and his older brother drew, this valley would soon know Lancer takes care of its own.

Every moment and

Every event of

Every man's life on Earth

Plants something

In his soul.

(Thomas Martin)


End file.
